dragonballfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σειρές και ταινίες Dragon Ball
Dragon Ball (1986-1989) Η πρώτη σειρά Dragon Ball αποτελείται από 153 επεισόδια. Ένα αγόρι που το λένε Γκόκου και έχει ουρά μαϊμούς, γίνεται φίλος με μία κοπέλα, την Μπούλμα. Μαζί ψάχνουν να βρουν τις επτά Dragon Balls, οι οποίες καλούν τον δράκο Σένρον για να πραγματοποιήσει στον κάτοχό τους μια ευχή! Η σειρά ήρθε στην Ελλάδα το 1995 και προβλήθηκε από τον ΑΝΤ1. Από αρχές του 2019 (ή τέλη 2018) η σειρά προβάλλεται και πάλι από το Smile TV της Κύπρου. Εκτός από την σειρά υπάρχουν και 4 ταινίες Dragon Ball: * Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Ο θρύλος του δράκου Σένρον) * Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η Ωραία Κοιμωμένη στο Κάστρο των Μυστηρίων) * Mystical Adventure (1988) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Το τουρνουά των Μιιφάν) * The Path to Power (1996) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η γενιά των ηρώων) Οι ταινίες κυκλοφόρησαν σε DVD μεταγλωττισμένες στα Ελληνικά από την DeAgostini Hellas το 2010-2011. Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996) Η σειρά αποτελείται από 291 επεισόδια. Ο Son Goku συνεχίζει να πολεμά έχοντας μια νέα οικογένεια, μετά την αποκάλυψη της εξωγήινης καταγωγής του. Τώρα, ο Goku και οι σύμμαχοι του πρέπει να υπερασπιστούν τον πλανήτη από μια νέα επίθεση εξωγήινων εχθρών. Η σειρά ήρθε στην Ελλάδα το 1998 και προβλήθηκε στον ANT1. Από το 2017 η σειρά προβάλλεται και πάλι στην Ελλάδα από τον τηλεοπτικό σταθμό Smile TV. Εκτός από την σειρά υπάρχουν και 15 ταινίες Dragon Ball Z: * Dead Zone (1989) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η θεία εκδίκηση) * The World's Strongest (1990) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Ο πιο δυνατός πολεμιστής στον κόσμο) * The Tree of Might (1990) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η μεγάλη μάχη για το μέλλον του κόσμου) * Lord Slug (1991) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η αναμέτρηση των ανίκητων πολεμιστών) * Cooler's Revenge (1991) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Το πεπρωμένο των Σάγιαν) * The Return of Cooler (1992) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η εισβολή στο Νεονάμεκ) * Super Android 13! (1992) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Οι τρεις Σούπερ Σάγιαν) * Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Ο θρυλικός Σούπερ Σάγιαν) * Bojack Unbound (1993) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η απειλή του μοχθηρού δαίμονα) * Broly - Second Coming (1994) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Θρυλική αναμέτρηση) * Bio-Broly (1994) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Ο ακλόνητος βιο-πολεμιστής) * Fusion Reborn (1995) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Ο σατανικός πολεμιστής του Κάτω Κόσμου) * Wrath of the Dragon (1995) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: O ήρωας του πλανήτη Κόνατς) * Battle of Gods (2013) * Resurrection ‘F’ (2015) Όλες οι ταινίες Dragon Ball Z που βγήκαν από το 1989 έως το 1995 κυκλοφόρησαν σε DVD μεταγλωττισμένες στα Ελληνικά από την DeAgostini Hellas την περίοδο 2010-2011. Υπάρχουν επίσης και 2 TV Specials για το Dragon Ball Z: * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (1990) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η αρχή του μύθου) * Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (1993) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η ιστορία του Τρανκς) Τα συγκεκριμένα TV Specials κυκλοφόρησαν μεταγλωττισμένα σε DVD από την DeAgostini την περίοδο 2010-2011. Dragon Ball GT (1996-1997) Η σειρά αποτελείται από 64 επεισόδια. Ο Son Goku γίνεται και πάλι μικρός εξαιτίας μιας ευχής που έκανε ο Pilaf στις Dragon Balls με τα μαύρα αστέρια. Τώρα πρέπει να ταξιδέψει στο διάστημα και να φέρει πίσω στη Γη τις σφαίρες του δράκου μέσα σε έναν χρόνο. Αν δεν μπορέσει να το κάνει αυτό, τότε ο πλανήτης θα καταστραφεί. Η σειρά ήρθε για πρώτη φορά στην Ελλάδα το 2008 με την κυκλοφορία σε DVD από την DeAgostini. Εκτός από την σειρά υπάρχει κι ένα TV Special: * A Hero's Legacy (1997) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Η τελευταία μάχη) Το συγκεκριμένο TV Special κυκλοφόρησε μεταγλωττισμένο σε DVD από την DeAgostini Hellas την περίοδο 2010-2011. Dragon Ball Z Kai (2009-2011) Η σειρά αποτελείται από 98 επεισόδια. Είναι μία ανανεωμένη έκδοση του Dragon Ball Z με καλύτερη ποιότητα εικόνας και λιγότερα fillers. Αυτά τα 98 επεισόδια καλύπτουν την ιστορία μέχρι το επεισόδιο 199 του Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2014-2015) Η σειρά αποτελείται από 69 επεισόδια για την διεθνή έκδοση. Η Ιαπωνική έκδοση της σειράς αποτελείται από 61 επεισόδια. Πρόκειται για μία ανανεωμένη έκδοση της τελευταίας περιόδου του Dragon Ball Z με καλύτερη ποιότητα εικόνας και λιγότερα fillers. Αυτά τα 69 επεισόδια (61 επεισόδια στην Ιαπωνική έκδοση) καλύπτουν την ιστορία των επεισοδίων 199 με 291 του Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) Η σειρά αποτελείται από 131 επεισόδια. Η απειλή του Majin Buu πέρασε. Ο Goku και οι φίλοι ζουν ήσυχοι πια. Η ημέρα των γενεθλίων της Bulma πλησιάζει και όλοι θα συναντηθούν ξανά μετά από καιρό. Εκεί θα εμφανιστεί ο Beerus, ο θεός του σύμπαντος που αναζητά την καταστροφή. Η σειρά ήρθε στην Ελλάδα το 2018 και προβάλλεται από το Nickelodeon. Μέχρι στιγμής η σειρά δεν έχει προβληθεί ολόκληρη από το κανάλι. Εκτός από την σειρά υπάρχει και μία ταινία: * Broly (2018) Super Dragon Ball Heroes (2018-σήμερα) Η σειρά προβάλλεται μόνο από το διαδίκτυο κι έχει σκοπό να διαφημίσει και να προωθήσει το arcade παιχνίδι Dragon Ball Heroes. Η σειρά Super Dragon Ball Heroes τοποθετείται χρονικά μετά τα γεγονότα του Dragon Ball Super. OVA (original video animation) * Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (1993) * Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008) * Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (2010) (remake του OVA του 1993) * Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (2011) Crossover Specials * Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) Live-Action ταινίες * Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku (1990) * Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (1991) * Dragonball Evolution (2009) (Ελληνικός τίτλος: Dragonball: Η εξέλιξη) Σύμφωνα με το Box Office Mojo, η ταινία Dragonball Evolution προβλήθηκε στους κινηματογράφους της Ελλάδας και της Κύπρου στις 9 Ιουλίου 2009. Η ταινία κυκλοφόρησε επίσης σε DVD από την Odeon και με Ελληνικούς υπότιτλους. 4-D attractions * Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D (2016) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai (2017) PSA (public service announcement) * Goku's Traffic Safety (1988) * Goku's Fire Brigade (1988) Σπάνια TV Specials και OVAs * Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo (1992) * Dragon Ball Z: Summer Vacation Special (1992) * Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! (1993) * Dragon Ball Original Anime Nippon Ijin Taisho (2007)